


迷路森林

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 3





	迷路森林

一/Flight

他逃跑了。

第十七个薮彻夜未归的黎明，就连阅读灯也在嘲笑他的愚蠢。薮很容易找到喜欢的朋友——或者伴侣，而他只有与这愚蠢伴生的美丽皮囊，像是食之无味的毒菇。曾经，在他们还年轻的时候，薮宏太也迷恋过他的脸。圣诞节他带八乙女光和同事吃饭，喝了太多酒就不肯放手，清唱了几十遍My precious one。同事们起哄让他亲八乙女光，哪怕喝醉他也不肯，只想把他少年时代的爱人和如今的伴侣圈进怀里。

不给，不给你们看。

八乙女光当时只想笑，薮宏太看起来很像护崽的母鸡，抬起手臂把他挡在安全的阴影里。

成田机场凌晨的候机厅空调开得很足，他只穿了件薄针织衫。还好纪念品店还没打烊，他随便买了件富士山的文化衫套在身上。售货员虽然满眼都是好奇但也没说什么，一个讲日语的成年男性赶当日最后一班凌晨飞抵美国的飞机，买了一件富士山的文化衫。他给Keito发语音说自己已经在候机厅了，饿着肚子，褪黑素也准备好了。伴手礼要带什么呢，他一点想法都没有，买盒百奇好了，草莓味还是蜜瓜味又选了半天。

他买了经济舱的机票，Keito体贴的给他准备了升舱。美名其曰你在经济舱恐慌发作估计会被赶下飞机，去头等舱的小隔间一个人哭吧。八乙女光并没有气急败坏，其实他知道这个航班要飞十几个小时就开始后悔。这可能是他人生中第一次非工作原因坐长途飞机——不，这可能是他第一次坐长途飞机，也是最后一次。

他在坐稳后立刻掏出褪黑素吞下整片，空乘提醒他平飞之后餐点就会及时送上。他摆摆手说不用及时，他可能要睡很久很久，有什么事等他醒了再说。

褪黑素带来了虚无的梦境，他和薮宏太一起上高中。他成绩很差，老师让薮宏太给他课后辅导。薮同学手足无措地站在他家门口，盛夏的傍晚蝉鸣交织成金色的牢笼。他家冷气开得很足但温度没有太低，于是有一搭没一搭的打着瞌睡。薮宏太兢兢业业地帮他抄作业，早就把老师的叮嘱忘到脑后。八乙女光睡醒就从冰箱里找了西瓜，回来的时候恍然发现应该拿两把勺子。

薮宏太摆摆手说没必要，一起吃就好。他从西瓜甜美的核心地带进行一番奋力的挖掘，水粉色的汁液溅了满作业本。八乙女光客气地请薮宏太吃第一勺，对方有些惊愕地抬头，发现勺子已经递到了嘴边。

薮宏太帮他写了整整两个夏天的作业，他也和大学失之交臂。

不过没关系。

毕业那天优等生薮宏太紧紧地捂住胸前第二颗扣子，在百合与玫瑰的花束里奔向他。

八乙女光，小光，扣子。

他发现八乙女光的衬衫已经被女孩子们揪得松松垮垮，但扣子还算称职地捍卫着它的主人。薮宏太眯眼笑着，表情与书本上的狐狸完全重合，他许下了承诺要一直一直和小光在一起。

八乙女光知道自己不聪明，读书要比普通孩子慢，更不用说考试了。他也不知道自己可以做什么，去读美术吗？如果聪明些他或许就能嗅出谎言，阴谋，背叛和疏离的味道，哪怕那一年他只有十八岁，脑子里除了游戏就只有薮宏太帮他抄的作业本，夏天漫长，薮宏太骑着自行车在他家楼下等他。他那时已经开始一个人住了，客厅里游戏机走线整整齐齐，冰箱里永远有冰饮料和西瓜。

他招手让薮宏太上来，这是他们的秘密。

他身边最好的女性朋友姓伊野尾，毕业日花束从学校一直收到家里。她和八乙女讲，本来那个辅导他的人应该是她才对，谁知道薮宏太半路截胡。说这话的时候八乙女正给她涂指甲，玫瑰金色的圆润指尖微微颤抖。她说八乙女同学你真的好福气，学校里一共有几个英俊男孩，那几个都围着你转，两个，我用两根手指就能终结这个学校里大多数少女的清纯幻想，你到底怎么看冈本圭人。

他的手突然抖了一下，指甲油涂到她光滑的指缘。伊野尾用没上色的手去拍八乙女光毛茸茸的卷发，恨铁不成钢啊，八乙女同学，儿女情长英雄就会气短，你最好在Keito走前去见他一面。那孩子为了你和家里闹了不愉快，连家人宝贝的小猫都能关储藏间。估计要被送走一段时间，真的不再去见他一面吗？那是真的拳拳赤子之心。

八乙女光端详了一下她的手指，没有再说话。

虽然三十岁的八乙女光总想回到十八岁的夏天拦住和薮宏太一走了之的自己，不过他还是迟了一步，只能对着两人幸福的背影竖个无奈的中指。

二/Flee

冈本圭人出门的时候定了套房，也不是有什么奢华的爱好，只是因为这是剩下的唯一房型。他定了迪士尼公园附近的酒店，每天能优先入园，他打算把整一周假期浪费在游乐园里，谁想写论文准备材料，他不想。

从东北飞到东南气温骤升，他实在是受不了暴雪里的纽约。舍友说暴雪会持续到次年一月中旬，他在沙发上哀嚎需要一些阳光沙滩椰子水来治愈思乡之情。舍友笑，你哪是思乡，不想在雪国过冬直说就好，不如去奥兰多度假，主题乐园一周游，搞个Fast Pass就能在游乐园里横晃。

他觉得不错，于是定了第二天的机票逃离纽约，没想到接到了八乙女光的跨洋视频。八乙女光明显睡得不好，大中午眼下一片青黑，手里的咖啡一口接这一口。Keito我能去投奔你吗，没人陪我过圣诞节，东京我也呆不下去。

他揉着眼睛说，八乙女前辈现在是我的凌晨，你要来的话别来纽约，这儿大雪只会让人更加抑郁。你买票飞奥兰多，我明天就到还能开车去接你，记得少带点行李，需要什么东西我都可以买给你。

他忍不住多叮嘱了几句，上飞机就吃褪黑素，买票我给你升舱，如果不舒服就和空姐说，没关系的，长途飞行没那么可怕，如果真的很可怕我又怎么能夸下海口飞去见你呢。

他把皱着鼻子的八乙女和很s的八乙女重叠到一起突然笑出声来，然而八乙女还是没能买明白机票。但他真的很困，于是求请八乙女让他去睡个好觉赶第二天的飞机。

八乙女挂了视频打电话给伊野尾，不愧是高材生伊野尾小姐，一边画CAD一边给他买好了票。虽然她的语气里满是“告诉过你了，薮宏太不行”这样的含义，不过还是没说什么过分的话。

感谢你，世界上最美丽的伊野尾小姐，建筑界新星伊野尾小姐。他熟练地撒着娇，没关系的，至少现在，他不会是一个人。

三/Pigeon

冈本圭人带他去喂鸽子。

美国的鸽子被游客喂的肥美可口，八乙女光追着鸽子来回跑。旁边的小孩和她的妈妈窃窃私语，不要学这个坏哥哥，这个坏哥哥欺负鸽子。八乙女光坏心一起就难以停止，这群鸽子难免要遭受魔鬼训练，为了吃食不得不提高警惕。石像鬼目不转睛地盯着八乙女光，仿佛想让他来取代这无尽的苦职。

冈本圭人尝试着阻止恶毒鸽子猎手八乙女光的暴行，用芭菲和舒芙蕾引诱猎手踩一个他人布下的陷阱。艺术家Keito在一片欢乐的白色鸽子中挥舞绿色旗帜，要和平，不要追鸽子。八乙女光先生请你放过这些可怜的小家伙，它们只是爱吃玉米不爱飞行而已，最多也就是排泄物甩满教堂玻璃。不过神爱世人，我想不会有哪位神灵托梦给你这个日本来的金发野郎，这可不存在什么外来和尚好念经的道理。

八乙女光满嘴塞满薯片，说是甜点吃多了吃点咸的比较好消化，实际上他吃的那一点连单人套餐的前菜都不算。冈本圭人手里把玩着钥匙扣，他很喜欢这种充满艺术感的小东西，当然实用性也不能太差——能够拧钢丝也可以拆快递，多好的一件艺术品。主要手里玩这点东西比较容易分神，否则他总会因为卡在喉咙的问题而不停焦虑。

前辈你和薮前辈怎么样了，还住在一起吗，你们两个开心吗，一切都还顺利吗，朋友们都还有联系吗。

但是第一个问题他就说不出口。

八乙女光絮絮叨叨地开始自陈心曲，薮宏太如何如何不是东西，如何如何不回家出去喝酒见朋友唱k，回来在玄关倒成一滩烂泥。他如何帮他换洗衣服，擦洗身体，然后及时用浴巾把他裹得严严实实扛回床上。他会说很多梦话，讲之前的事，讲漂亮的后辈如何殷勤，讲工作如何辛苦生活如何艰辛，不过他字字句句都与八乙女光无关。八乙女光不过是薮宏太人生的陪衬，甚至连梦话时分都没有一席之地。

八乙女光说，如果我当时选了你，是不是不会像现在这样辛苦？Keito是温柔的人，也会尊重我的想法，当然也做不出让我不工作在家里闲着的决定。但是我真的很笨，英语怎么都学不明白，想和你一起出国实在是太难太难。三十岁的八乙女光对自己的智力有着非常透彻的认识，虽然有擅长的部分但语言交际绝对不算是什么突出之处。

冈本圭人用叉子戳着舒芙蕾松软的蛋糕体，似乎也在思考这个不可能的问题。不过他清楚地知道八乙女光不会选择自己，那时他的眼里唯一的倒影属于薮宏太，冈本圭人在十八岁的八乙女光世界里几乎查无此人。他们的联络大多通过交际花伊野尾小姐，不过她也只是贪图他爸的名利可以出入一些高中生望尘莫及的场所。

不过他还是很真诚地握住了八乙女光的手腕，给他讲了一通人生哲理大命题。他知道八乙女光不懂，反正这东西也只算是讲给自己听。爱啊，责任啊之类的东西，八乙女光怎么会不懂呢？再笨的人感到痛苦也会及时逃离，可他只知道跑，然后呢？拎着为数不多的行李开始流浪吗？

是啊，开始流浪啊。

佛罗里达十二月的阳光突然冷了起来，八乙女光不禁打起了寒战。

就开始流浪吧，现在不也是一种流浪吗？Keito你要回去上学，我当然也不能在美国逗留太久，不过我们可以不可以停止人生大话题的讨论，我只想把盘子里的甜点吃完。我真的很爱薮宏太，你也知道这么多年下来我们也没能分开一定有理由有原因，哪怕想忘掉这个人都需要费一番功夫——不要催促我可以吗，再陪陪我，我还想去喝那个软件——Yelp吗，那个软件上面排名最高的奶茶，拜托了，Keito，你就是我的天使。

四/Firework

八乙女光和冈本圭人挤在人群里，此刻距离美国东部时间的2020还有最后的三十秒。高大的美国人头顶戴着“Mr.2020”的帽子，争做新一年的主人。

Keito用三天时间跟他解释了三个严肃的命题，分别是不要怕，不要逃，以及今天的——不要忘记。他们排长队买咖啡，排到一半发现黑咖啡可以走快速通道，于是一人一杯捧在手里。此时等待烟火的队伍已经排出了广场，随着音乐扭动的青年人们仍旧不知疲倦地发出噪声。

Keito摘了一只降噪耳机给他，光君，我们来平分噪音吧。他没能拒绝，Keito已经把灰色的耳机塞进了他的耳朵。真是善良到愚蠢的小孩，单只降噪耳机有什么用呢，八乙女光想着。不过Keito很开心，他笑嘻嘻地在手机上回同学的消息，熟练地吐槽着美国人爱凑热闹的坏习惯。

咖啡因在他脑内疾驰着，薮宏太，薮宏太，你答应我要一起看跨年烟火的。第一年你说工作忙，我一个人坐在草坪里等新一年到来，没关系。后来呢，后来的每一年呢。唯一温情的回忆是某年跨年他们在床上，烟花的声音震得吊灯摇晃。薮宏太吻他的锁骨，他喝了太多酒，闻起来像是从发酵池爬上来的河童。 在那个时刻他突然想问出些智商范围外的问题，薮宏太真的爱他吗？这种爱又是哪一种呢？是不可替代的吗？ 然而他的恋人只会睡在他的身上，在午夜喝水发出咕噜咕噜的吞咽声。他的骨骼突然变得坚硬沉重，八乙女光快要窒息了，所有密不透风的爱意被扫射出破洞。

他意识到三十岁的自己一文不值。

光君，马上就要开始了。 Keito善意地提醒他，你来这里难道不是为了看烟花吗？要不然我们也不用挤在这里配合气氛，在酒店里喝酒其实也很开心。

城堡碎裂成无数紫色的闪片，倒数声自四面八方的喇叭传过来。

薮宏太的2020已经开始了，而八乙女光的2020姗姗来迟。

直至最后一声响起，他才发现自己正难以抑制地流泪。他想起等值的谎言和诺言，那支被闲置的糟糕品味香水，他给薮宏太买的那些穿不出门的夸张衣服。 他早上要喝一杯咖啡，加奶加糖，除非有减重计划。冰箱里的奶和方糖没了，他让薮宏太下班买点回来，他那时似乎很忙，拿起餐桌上的便当盒连句好都没来得及应。

或许是不想回答吧。 他休息时间在楼下的便利店里买了咖啡伴侣，搅在香草咖啡里总是出现莫名的苦涩味。他离开的诱因也是，冰箱里的方糖罐空空如也，最后一盒牛奶在几周前过期。便利贴上写着，薮宏太先生请你购买如下物品，字是左手写的，歪歪扭扭。

八乙女光望向正举着手机拍照发line的冈本圭人，他还是很年轻，在自由的世界里做一做不太出格的叛逆事。但他呢，他已经把人生中许多勇气花在薮宏太身上了。他以为眼前的男人就是他一生的目的，成为明亮色彩后的白色衬布。直至骨架长成他都一直不想争，薮宏太可以不那么爱他，可以不把话讲得那么漂亮，也可以不接他的电话。

他多像烟花啊，把最美丽的瞬间留在薮宏太的生命里了。然后剩下一地飞灰和挥之不去的火药味，他无法成为星星与月亮的光源。 来许个愿吧，Keito握住他的手，光君会幸福的，对吗？ 会的吧。

他没有一丝迟疑地回答道。 虽然他不再想回到他和薮宏太住的公寓里去，不想丢掉腐败的食材清理乱七八糟的储物间。没人给薮宏太熨领带和衬衫他可以送去干洗，家里不会有人阻止他带着朋友回来喝酒看球。也不用担心吵醒任何人，睡眼惺忪的八乙女光不会再靠着门框等他洗漱。 他不需要吻也不需要承诺，他只想逃，想躲起来，想用这种蠢办法证实关于爱的谣传。

Keito的掌心温暖柔软，像是佛罗里达十二月的光。他在恐惧的昏睡飞过了半个地球，他怕，他怕薮宏太忘记他，怕薮宏太不想找他，但他要逃，要忘记孤独夜晚里薮宏太旧睡衣的味道，他必须走出来。

因为分开后的他们，再也不会有争吵，也不存在遗忘和孤单。

五/Don't Panic

薮宏太没来接他。

衣服是上飞机前Keito陪他选的，驼色外套足够厚实，能挡住半个世界之外的风雪。他的小孩不停揉着眼睛，想借此理由掩盖住

坐着末班车晃晃悠悠回了公寓，此时已经接近凌晨。他轻手轻脚地打开前门，皮鞋和跑鞋杂乱地堆在门口，报纸也没有清理，刚拆的快递盒里堆着外卖包装纸。鞋柜上厚厚一叠口罩，但包装袋不知去了哪里。这样不行啊，八乙女光找到了自己的拖鞋，这样不行，这个家需要家的样子。

电视亮着，薮宏太睡在沙发上，根本没听到门口的响动。桌子上是寻人启事，薮宏太身边的照片里最近的一张是他二十五岁的，染着浅色的头发，和现在隐约重合。沙发与茶几的缝隙里堆满酒瓶，看来他最近根本没去上班。薮宏太睁开了眼睛，灯光逆着八乙女光的脸颊让他看起来分外冷漠。他不知道该如何开口，你回来了，欢迎回来，还有什么呢？他需要忏悔也需要道歉，甚至需要许下一些无法兑现的诺言。

薮宏太什么也没有说，他的手伸向最近的啤酒罐。轻飘飘的，像是尝试抓住一朵蓄满雨水的云。

Don't Panic，八乙女光突然想到Keito一直重复的那句话，Don't Panic。

和Keito站在一起仿佛什么都不用恐惧，他明亮与温柔的光芒就这样照进了他的所有黑暗角落。十八岁，二十岁和三十岁的八乙女光满身锁链，布满青苔的墙上写满了薮宏太的名字。他太糟糕了，所有和他有关系的事情都愚蠢且糟糕。他一厢情愿地用愚蠢包装自己的美丽，直至有一天发现这二者竟开始互利共生。可是那个人是薮宏太啊，十六岁的薮宏太好像还站在他家楼下等着被召唤上楼。那时他们都骨骼轻巧空洞，仿佛随时可以升上天空

Don’t Panic，Keito的手和他的手握在一起。

光君这么好的人，一定会做出正确的选择，不是吗？

光君那么温柔的人，一定不会伤害别人的，不是吗？

光君从小到大都是那么坚定的人，在这件事上也会非常坚定，不是吗？

什么是正确的选择呢，Keito，你能不能告诉我。十六岁那年的夏天我不该让伊野尾和薮宏太交换补习对象，不该从冰箱里拿西瓜和他用一个勺子分着吃，不该让他帮我写作业，不该捂着校服的扣子不给同班的女孩。那枚扣子其实对薮宏太有什么用啊，起码送给小女孩还能留给她一段青春的幻想，但薮宏太估计早就把它丢到某个盒子里封存了。或许我也不该和薮宏太回东京，听他鬼话给他打理生活清理房间洗衣服，我现在的人生整个是为了薮宏太而存在的。

那八乙女光呢，八乙女光仍旧停留在十八岁的夏天。早上用柠檬味的沐浴液洗了澡，发丝上缠着新鲜的薄荷冷香。夏日限定的金发少年从旧公寓的阳台探出身去，薮宏太，薮宏太，你上来，我买了新的游戏你要不要玩？

谁都知道那个新游戏仍旧躺在卡带盒里没被开封，不过他们的确找到了许多有趣的游戏。夕阳落在八乙女光赤裸的身体上，薮宏太用手指去追那只金色的蜻蜓。最后蜻蜓被八乙女光一口吞下，薮宏太变身成为傍晚来访的吸血鬼，张牙舞爪地去找八乙女光的脖子——没有脖子嘴唇也可以，反正他整个人都鲜嫩可口令人垂涎欲滴。

薮宏太小腹传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，失血带来的失温感加强了空调的制冷效果。八乙女光轻柔地抚摸着他未洗的乱发，低语着一些危险的话题。

这样你就可以不去喝酒了吗？这样你就可以一直陪着我了吗？我还是很喜欢你，哪怕Keito对我说千千万万遍喜欢也无法匹敌的那一种。好想你啊，每一天我都能想起你睡衣的味道，每一件我都认认真真亲手洗好叠整齐套到烂醉的你身上。为什么不多陪陪我呢，是因为我不再漂亮了，因为我太愚蠢，因为我太无趣，不能陪你看球还是不能陪你喝酒。薮宏太，你能说出来的事我都可以为你改正。

你可以说话吗？

Yabu，再给我唱一首歌吧，你知道我最喜欢听你唱歌了。

薮宏太勉强抬起手想要拭去八乙女光的眼泪，没成想他脸上一片干燥，双眼空洞无神。

世界陷入一片黑暗。

终曲/

冈本圭人终于买到了回家的机票，疫情搞得他很难从美国脱身。在漫长的隔离生活后他终于重见天日，虽然还在自肃中，但他与伊野尾小姐的紧急会面照常进行。最后还是用了他父亲的关系把八乙女光保释了出来，虽然对方决定不追究刑事责任不过罚款仍旧不是一笔小数目。他偷偷用零花钱帮八乙女光解决了后顾之忧，自己蹭了舍友两个月的泡面和速食沙拉。彼时八乙女光正在疗养院读书，读一本咖啡相关著作。他给Keito写邮件说出去之后想做个咖啡师，Keito说好，这样你也得背一堆术语，里里外外估计要考个二十年。

那一刀没捅到什么要害，不过薮宏太喝了太多酒确实需要去医院看看。之后他来看过八乙女光一次，两个人安安静静地对坐了半个小时。直到八乙女光说，你走吧，我要吃饭了，他才心神不宁地离去。

伊野尾说这一刀很值，浪子回头金不换，他薮宏太下半辈子当二十四孝好男友也对得起八乙女光蹲的那十几天监狱。她开着车一路绿灯，把冈本圭人送到了疗养院花园。

最近只能送到这儿了，我不想因为碾坏花被罚款。伊野尾小姐表情冷漠地吸了一口蓝莓爆珠，你最好快去快回，要不然我不包回程车费。

他把行李丢在后座上，恨不得立刻从车窗钻出去。八乙女光似乎读完了一个篇章，呲牙咧嘴地摘下眼镜。一片朦胧中他发现自己被人抱住，那人身上的香水味像极了跨年时的焰火。他回来了，像是一个装满了奇迹碎片的小小纸盒突然钻出了可爱的玩偶，虽然玩偶一把鼻涕一把泪，但是还是可爱的要命。

回来就好，回来就好，八乙女光拍着他的后背，我们分手了，可我也没有开始下一段感情的准备。

不过Keito，下一次也一起去看焰火吧，等……等我从这里出去之后，就我们两个人去看，这一次我请客。

薮宏太从烟盒里磕出一根，发现没带打火机。他站在中庭隐蔽的角落观察着正交谈着的两人，并没注意到伊野尾小姐的接近。她把打火机拍在他胸前，自顾自地说着，你自己造的孽还是要自己还回来。薮宏太深吸了一口，伊野尾你还是很喜欢管闲事，而且管的越来越宽，八乙女光那一刀我还记得呢，这还不够他讨回来的吗？伊野尾捏爆了第二粒爆珠，呼出一口蓝莓味的烟雾，没有再说话。不过宽边银色墨镜下她的白眼已经翻上了天。

八乙女光就是傻，男的哪有一个好东西，她盯着自己圆润的指尖看。可她就认可这个傻子朋友，虽然总是看着他往火坑里跳——不过这可是你自愿的，没有任何人逼迫你爱上薮先生。

她看到薮宏太口袋里的卡片形状便心下了然，问道，医院进来不用安检了？你自己开车来的？

薮宏太点点头便没再说话。

算了，伊野尾小姐累了，她把烟头碾在薮宏太手里的烟灰缸里。谢谢你yabu，我还很忙要去上班，少看一会儿，对心脏不好，有什么话好好讲就算了，没必要，实在是没必要。

她也不知道他能听进去几分，不过，算了。

男人们的事，就让他们乱搞去吧。

伊野尾小姐像猫一样钻进了自己的跑车前座，不满地开始鸣笛。

冈本圭人立刻动作敏捷地翻过栏杆跑到她车旁。

年轻真好啊，你还有的选，八乙女光。

伊野尾小姐在等车流通畅，冈本圭人在后座上戴着耳机听歌。她突然会想起十六岁的八乙女光苦着脸问她作业时的样子，薮宏太替他提背包，冈本圭人躲在教室后门悄悄地瞧他，仿佛一切就在昨天。

仿佛大家都会有光明的前途。


End file.
